Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing to suppress a color material consumption.
Description of the Related Art
Some printers adopting an electrophotographic scheme include a toner save mode in which printing is performed while suppressing a toner consumption in the case where test printing or the like is performed. In the toner save mode, the toner consumption is reduced by decreasing the density of an image compared to that in normal printing. Then, a technique is known that suppresses the visual recognizability and legibility of an image from being degraded while suppressing a toner consumption by detecting edge portions within the image in the toner save mode, decreasing the density of the portions other than the edge portions, and maintaining the density of the colors of the edge portions or changing the colors of the edge portions into vivid colors (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-109897).
The toner save processing described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-109897 has such a problem that visual recognizability is degraded in the case where the color of each object, such as a character, a graphics, and an image(photo), constituting an image is a pale color or bright color even by maintaining the density of the edge portion of each object.